Natasha Hamilton
Natasha Maria Hamilton (born 17 July 1982)[1] is an English singer-songwriter, dancer and occasional stage actress. She is a member of girl group Atomic Kitten after replacing original member Heidi Range in 1999. Hamilton has so far released 19 singles and three studio albums with the band including three number one singles, their biggest being the 2001 single Whole Again. In 2004 the band announced they would be splitting to pursue solo careers although reformed once in 2005 and again in 2008. On 4 March 2012 Hamilton confirmed the band would reform officially for the first time since 2004 to tour. Early life and career[edit source | editbeta] Hamilton was born in Liverpool, to a father of White Scottish and Black African heritage and a White English mother.[citation needed] She grew up in Kensington, Liverpool, and started singing and performing from the age of 12 in the Starlight Show Group.[3] Hamilton also attended St. Sebastians Catholic Primary School, and then Broughton Hall Technology College, both situated in her home town of Liverpool. Hamilton says she was inspired by Marvin Gaye, Barry White and Quincy Jones.[4] After Heidi Range left the early incarnation of Atomic Kitten, Hamilton was offered the opportunity to replace her and joined in May 1999. Hamilton decided to take her baby with her on the 2003 tour with Atomic Kitten. However, the group decided to take a lengthy break following the tour. Although they have not made a new album together since 2003, the group reform occasionally for one-off performances. In 2003 Hamilton was winner of the annual Rear of the Year award.[5] After taking time away from music to raise her son, Hamilton made a return to music after appearing on the BBC1 television show, Just the Two of Us, which paired celebrities with recording artists to compete in a duet singing showdown. Eight couples competed before a panel of judges and the voting public. Hamilton was paired with Mark Moraghan, famous for his portrayal of Doctor Owen Davies in Holby City, and the pair came second. They performed classic songs like "Over the Rainbow" and "Do You Love Me". On 4 March 2012 it was confirmed that Atomic Kitten would reform.[2] Solo career[edit source | editbeta] Hamilton has reportedly been working on solo material in recent years, though nothing has been released as yet. She has been co-writing with Christopher and Anthony Griffiths, Ciaron Bell, among others. Hamilton, under the name "Tash", has also recorded a track with Mischa Daniels called "Round & Round", which samples Crystal Waters' "Gypsy Woman (She's Homeless)". The track has been included on the Ministry of Sound compilation Housexy: The Afterparty. On 8 May 2009, in an interview given to the Daily Mirror, Hamilton stated that her first solo single was likely to be "Ms. Emotional", a ballad she recorded in the United States last year. In the interview she stated that the album would be released 'around' October 2009.[6] In November 2009, Hamilton appeared on Celebrity Come Dine With Me. Natasha shot the video for 'Ms Emotional' on 30 January 2010 but had to put the release on hold to focus on her third pregnancy. Hamilton made her pantomime debut when she played the title role in Peter Pan at the Liverpool Empire. It ran from 7 December 2009 until 3 January 2010.[7] She has now taken over the role of Ms Johnstone in the West End production of Blood Brothers. She is appearing as the title character in 'Cinderella' in Southport theatre throughout December 2012 starring with Kent Riley, Pauline Fleming and Tony Blaney amongst the cast. Discography[edit source | editbeta] Main article: Atomic Kitten discography Studio albums[edit source | editbeta] Compilation albums[edit source | editbeta] Charity work[edit source | editbeta] Personal life[edit source | editbeta] Category:1982 births Category:Women's music